character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawful (Canon)/Paleomario66
Fawful= |-|Battle Suit= |-|Super Princess Peach's Castle= |-|Dark Star= |-|Dark Fawful= |-|Dark Bowser= 'Summary' Fawful is a citizen of the Beanbean Kingdom who serves as a major antagonist in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Debuting as Cackletta's follower, he aided her in schemes to steal Peach's voice and the Beanbean Star in order to gain control of the world and then later in her conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom and Beanbean Kingdom, with both plans being thwarted by Mario and Luigi. He later returns causing a Blorbs epidemic on the Mushroom Kingdom and having Bowser swallow major citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom in order to mind control his minions to invade the Mushroom Kingdom and steal the Dark Star to use its dark powers to control the world. The character is fairly well known for his grammatically incorrect English, references to satire of low-quality video game translations, and making obscure food metaphors. Despite this, he's incredibly intelligent and a mechanical genius. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: High 6-C | 6-A | Unknown, but far higher than before | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A | High 2-A Name: Fawful Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown, thousands of years as the Dark Star Classification: Beanbean person | A robotic castle | An ancient and evil star | Bowser and Dark Star Hybrid | Beanbean Person Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility and Precognition (Short-term; had a vision that accurately predicted where the Bros. needed to go next and what they'd witness there). Flight, Mind Control (Mind controlled all the Koopalings), Trapping, Soul Sealing and Energy Manipulation w/ machines | All abilities as before, except now without machinery | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Black Hole Creation, Black Hole Manipulation, Force-Field Generation, Invisibility and Energy Beam Emission | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Suffocating Gas Generation, Flight, Nigh-Invulnerability, DNA Absorption, Dark Energy Physiology, Electrokinesis, Duplication and Invisibility | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Levitation, Portal Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Precognition and Immortality (Type 1). Healing w/ Headgear | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low; his core can regenerate his health instantly and in full after taking a tremendous beat down from Bowser), Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Reality Warping, Summoning, Explosion Inducement, Trapping, Sleep Inducement, Space and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island level (Is massively superior to all of Bowser's Minions) | Continent level (Was able to fight nearly even with both Bros. AND Prince Peasley, who could take on Bowletta, who stated she'd divide and conquer both kingdoms, and create a perfect country. The Mushroom Kingdom is a very large country, evidenced by how it changes in each installment of the M&L series, and the BeanBean Kingdom is equal in size--thus, conquering both kingdoms--that are extremely large--and creating one to replace both would be 6-A) | Unknown, but far higher than before (Could create and manipulate supermassive black holes, which do this. However, judging ratings from what a real-life black hole can do in comparison to this one isn't logically correct) | Universe level (Is half the dark power, and was stated to contain unfathomable power, here, and to be a cosmic threat, here. The biggest thing to note here is how Chakron is the one who calls the half-powered Dark Star a "cosmic pickle," which is most likely a "big threat") | Universe level (Is half the dark power) | Universe level (Is the complete dark power, and should be superior to Chakron, as well as the previous two forms) | High Multiverse level+ (Fawful took on Mario and Bowser at different intervals. Mario and Bowser are around the same levels, and the latter annihilated the Manga Kamen. The Manga Kamen has absolute godhood over the manga, and exists in a higher realm than it and its characters; he sees them as mere fictional works, as if they're on a piece of scrap paper while he is the artist. He sees this entire 4-dimensional multiverse as fiction. Seeing a 2-B multiverse as mere fiction makes you a higher dimensional being in comparison--High 2-A; and Fawful scales to this) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Mario and Luigi, who outspeed lightning during their battle with Cackletta) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Considerably faster than before). Speed of Light attack speed (Can shoot lasers, and manipulate light-based attacks) | FTL (Can resist the gravitational pull of a black hole, but not escape it entirely) | FTL, possibly Inaccessible (Pushed both Bros. to their limits, and they outran Giant Bowser, who escaped a black hole, and are faster than Culex) | FTL, possibly Inaccessible (Was faster than Bowser, and is half the dark power, thus, should be comparable to the Dark Star) | FTL, likely Inaccessible (Stole Bowser's DNA and is only slightly inferior to him. Is the complete dark power) | Immeasurable (Scales to Mario-Kun) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Struggled to carry Peach) | Unknown, but likely higher than base | Class T (Matched Giant Bowser's strength) | Unknown | Unknown | Class M (Stole Bowser's DNA and is only slightly inferior to him) | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Continent Class | Unknown, but far higher than before | Universal | Universal | Universal | High Multiversal+ Durability: Large Island level | Continent level | Unknown, but far higher than before (Can survive inside black holes of its own creation) | Universe level | Universe level | Universe level (Should be superior to Chakron) | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ projectiles and weaponry. As Dark Bowser, Planetary via Weather Manipulation Standard Equipment: Laser Gun, Headgear, Dark Star Intelligence: Gifted as Fawful (Stated to be a scientist on page 7 of Inside Story's manual). Learning Impaired as the Dark Star (Is completely hellbent on thoughtless destruction). Supergenius as Dark Bowser (Has the combined intellect of the Dark Star, Fawful and Bowser) Weaknesses: Dimwitted as the Dark Star, and base form Fawful has an over reliance on his technology. Nothing else notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Fawful & w/ Battle Suits *'Fink-Rat!:' Fawful shoots color coordinated energy blasts from his Headgear. *'Vacuum:' Fawful's Headgear turns on a powerful vacuum function, disarming Fawful's foes. *'Cage:' Fawful's Headgear snatches up a foe, and traps them within a steel cage, and does... something... to harm them. *'Grapple:' Fawful's Headgear activates a grappling hook, allowing him to latch onto varying surfaces. *'Shock Blast:' Fawful, in his Battle Suit, fires a ball of electricity from his head that shocks his foes. Dark Star *'Satellmite Spit:' The Dark Star spits up a Dark Satellmite, allowing it to battle by its side. **'Laser Eye:' The Dark Satellmite shoots a laser at its foe, coming straight from its eye. **'Healing Eye:' The Dark Satellmite can fire a laser from its eye at the Dark Star, healing it and raising its durability and attack potency. *'Dark Split:' The Dark Star splits into five or seven clones, turns invisible, and flies at its foe, attempting to tackle them. *'Bomb Spit:' The Dark Star spits up a bomb. *'Dormant Laser:' The Dark Star shoots a laser forward, which one-shots characters like Mario & Luigi. *'Hyper Laser:' The Dark Star charges energy for a few seconds, and fires forward one of its strongest attacks, engulfing its foe and the battlefield in a beam of energy. *'Shadow Targeting:' The Dark Star can tear someone's shadow away from them, and attack it, thus, harming them. *'Energetic Rain:' The Dark Star flies through the air, blasting energy blasts downwards towards its foes. *'Dark Arrow:' The Dark Star spawns an arrow of dark energy, spins it around, attempting to harm foes, then zeros in on one and shoots the arrow at them, it blowing up on its foe if successful. *'Gravitational Kamikaze:' The Dark Star, upon defeat, floats into the air and pulls all of its foes towards it with powerful gravity (Mario & Luigi struggle to escape it), and if successful, blows up, taking them with it. Dark Fawful *'Psycho Swing:' Dark Fawful's Headgear grapples onto something, and swings Dark Fawful at his foe a multitude of times at differing angles and speeds. *'Dark Shower:' Dark Fawful's Headgear blows darkness onto him, healing him completely. *'Rollercoaster of Stars:' Dark Fawful pulls out his Laser Gun, which he then uses to fire off countless star-like projectiles, which then circle around his foe, attempting to slam into them. The only way to make this attack fail is to destroy a selected star, or take the hit. *'Dark Energy:' Dark Fawful uses this for a couple of his techniques. **'Dark Combo:' Encasing himself in a dark aura, Dark Fawful levitates upwards, spawning 4 portals, and shooting dark energy spheres through them, which, in turn, come out of different portals to blast foes. He can even swap the portals around, making the whereabouts of the attack's next destination more convoluted. **'Dark Raise:' Dark Fawful raises his hand into the air, and encircles himself with dark energy spheres, protecting him from virtually any attack. He then, after about 10 seconds, shoots them forward, bombarding his foe and lowering their durability. Dark Bowser *'Dark Storm:' Dark Bowser breathes, and a flurry of dark clouds come out, engulfing the entire planet, trapping his foes, forcing them to sleep for all eternity, and summoning an enormous storm. *'Flaming Stone Storm:' Dark Bowser throws an enormous ball of stone that he summons, and then blasts it to pieces with a Fireball. The debris then rains down on his foe as he charges up his Flame Breath. *'Up Close 'n' Personal:' Dark Bowser dashes forward with a punch. If that fails, he jumps into the air, and dive-bombs his foe whilst curled up in his shell. *'Dark Cage:' Dark Bowser locks his foe in a cage, and charges up a sphere of dark energy, which he then throws at his foe. *'Dark Minions:' Dark Bowser summons many dark minions, from Goombas, Koopas, Thwomps, Bullet Bills and at the end, a giant spiked ball, who is none other than Dark Bowser himself. Key: Base | In Battle Suits | In Super Princess Peach's Castle | Dark Star | Dark Fawful | Dark Bowser | In Super Mario-Kun Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2